How to dress like Ashley Hale
How to dress like Ashley Hale Ashley is quickly becoming my favorite character on Twins in L.A. and not just because of her slamming style; the girl really has a heart of gold. She may not be a Queen Bee, like in 8th grade, but in recent episodes, as she has faced enough troubles — being the new girl, school-bitches, love, boys, self-esteem — to make the average girl ditch the perfect curls and fall into a fashion rut. In addition, Ashley has shown a heartfelt and selfless side that never could… all while looking picture-perfect. Both twins have their own style. Megan is casual and girly. But what about her sister? Her style is trickier to pinpoint because her ensembles are totally Chic. She borrows elements of everyone’s wardrobe to create looks that are strikingly chic with a touch of trend, femininity and glamor. Ashley looks like she’s heading to a hip soiree everyday rather than just trekking to class. Her look is very young Hollywood: It’s flirty and girly with a trendy edge. Here are some tips for getting Ashley’s stylish, trendy Californian for yourself: *The hallway is a runway. In Ashley’s world, there’s no such thing as dressing down. School — despite what moms usually say about it “not being a fashion show” — is her place to shine, and she wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to show off her style regardless of impracticality or discomfort. To dress like Jennifer, you have to approach dressing for everyday activities as an exciting chance to create something to be seen and make yourself stand out. *Balance girly frills with pieces borrowed from the boys. Ashley frequently mixes contrasting styles in one ensemble, pairing flirty dresses and ruffled tops with menswear-inspired structured blazers. To do this yourself, try putting a fitted jacket or boyfriend blazer over your favorite frilly dress. *Go Violet or Go Home. (Or find your signature hue.) Ashley wears different kinds of purple! Sometimes her entire outfit is composed of violet garments, but it never looks dull because she’s knows how to work the monotone look. The trick? Mix up the shades! You can wear an outfit in all one color if you wear items in different shades of the hue. Just pick a color you love that flatters your skin and hair. *Define your waist. Ashley utilizes belts and skinny jeans to define her natural waist, particularly when she’s wearing lots of layers. Wear a skinny belt over a blazer or buckle a thick one over your favorite fit-n-flare dress. *Enhance your outfit with eye-catching jewelry. Unlike Megan, Ashley doesn’t go minimal on the jewelry front: You’ll often seeing her layering long necklaces, reading gossipy texts from Sienna with big cocktail rings on her fingers, or sporting big gold hoops in her ears. *Look luxe without spending big bucks. Ashley was accustomed to shopping at the pricey stores and wearing stylish outfits but now, like us college students, she finds herself adjusting to life in a “one paycheck family.” Fortunately, budget shopping doesn’t mean you have to let go of looking luxurious. Seek out designer collaboration lines at inexpensive retailers (like the Go International collections at Target, I Heart Ronson and Olsenboye at JCPenney or Vera Wang and Lauren Conrad’s collections for Kohl’s) and don’t settle for fabrics that look cheaply made or shabby. Splurge on wardrobe investments like a nice coat, a pair of jeans that fit like a dream or a versatile leather bag. *Be put-together, polished and poised. If you want to steal Ashley’s style, you’ve got to master looking perfectly polished. On any given day, whether she’s just trying to avoid homework in her kitchen or hanging out with friends, Ashley looks put-together and walks with poise.